Through the 'Computer'
by EpicConundrum
Summary: ...Oh my GOD' I panicked as a green ooze came out of the mouse, encasing my hand. T for Language, slight Violence, and a Teenage protagonist/narrator
1. I am Ray Falls

Disclaimer: I don't own Fusion Fall, Thank the geniuses at CartoonNetwork for that. Ray, May, and Ali were made by me, albeit by afore mentioned game.

* * *

Character Creation

I am Ray Falls

* * *

-Three Years Ago-

"Aw yeah," I cheered as my online persona defeated Fusion-Juniper Lee, "Thanks for your help, May," I smiled to my twin behind me.

"No problem," She smirked

…_Transfer Complete…_

-Present-

_I can't wait to get out of this skirt_, I thought as I walked out the front door of Fiosun Academy.

"Yo, Ray," Ali called out through the throng of students leaving for the weekend.

"Yeah," I called back as she pushed her way too me.

"Are you playing Halo tonight," She asked slightly out of breath.

"When don't I,"

"True, anyway, some noobs want us to show them the ropes."

"So I will possibly be able to blow some sexist guys to bits of virtual gore? Sweet," I sadistically grinned

"Not really…,"

"Aw~"

"See you online," She waved

"See ya," I waved back

::::

I had turned on my Xbox 360 on and my head set in place that night.

"Ray, shouldn't you stop playing these silly games?" May sat down next to me.

"It's not silly, it's you saving humanity!" I exclaimed waving my hands in the air.

"Whatever," She flipped through a GL magazine absently.

_Come-_

I dropped my controller to the ground.

"What's wrong," May asked me

_Come ba-_

I didn't _want_ to play Halo.

"If Ali comes on, say I'm not up to Halo tonight." I pulled my headset off and headed downstairs.

The hard drive had the 'blue ring of death' blinking and the PC screen was black.

_Come back-_

I turned the hard drive on, waking the monitor up. Internet Explorer popped up and I typed in the URL. I clicked on the icon leading to my destination.

_Log in-_

_-Start Game-_

In front of me was my 'online self', Hazel Flarezeta.

_-Enter Game-_

The loading screen came on. Cartoons and Heroes on the left, with Fuse's minions on the right; the classic 'Good Versus Evil' gig. Was there anything more to it?

"Welcome back, Hazel," Computress's voice came through the speakers.

_That's new… and so is the slimy feel of- OH MY GOD!_ I panicked as a green ooze came out of the mouse, encasing my hand.

I urgently pulled my hand away, but it was stuck fast. Too make matters worse, the same green goo poured out of the cracks around the screen.

_Oh crap_ "May, help," I screamed getting as far away from the goo as I could, "May," No response, "May Falls, help me,"

The ooze climbed up my legs and I shuddered; it was an icky lukewarm and the generic slimy. As the slime encased my head, I heard the voice one last time.

_Come back home, Hazel…_

* * *

A generic cry for reviews is given and the wish that reviewers would please criticize and not flame/troll wants to be heard.

This is just a plot bunny that came to my head, so please add if you would like to see this continued.

NOTE- The Bug and the Darkwind will be on slight hiatus because I don't wish to do a cruddy job on it


	2. It's a game!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fusion Fall

* * *

Lv. 1- Tech Square

It's a game!

_When did I pass out_, I thought as I blinked my eyes blearily. My whole body felt disgusting, tired, and that tingling feeling you get when your foot or arm fell 'asleep' was running through my whole body.

I yawned, smacking my jaw as I lazily turned my head side to side. I was in some sort of dark cavern with over grown green crystals and weird fluorescent…Plants? Any way, they were the only light source in the cave. I looked down to find my body incased in a hardened form of the goo as earlier.

"Peachy," I muttered darkly, "Now, just where am I" Not knowing where I was after that whole incident with the computer and Fusion Fall had me grumbling and sighing at my predicament. I was in mid-sigh as… something came into the cavern.

It was a being made completely of semi-transparent green goo that was constantly bubbling. It had a short crop of black hair that flared to the sides behind her ears, and its body was covered with a black mini-dress and other black attire. It seemed familiar and then it hit me. It was Fusion Buttercup from Fusion Fall.

_Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, Cra-_

A giant wrench hit Fuse's creation in the head. It turned around and a slightly more thrilling battle than in the game enfolded in front of me. With one last blow to the stomach, Fusion Buttercup flew into the wall, dissolving into a puddle of the same fusion matter she was made of.

"Ew~," I cringed at the bubbling puddle.

"Organic matter detected, scanning for power readings." A monotone computer voice echoed

"Organic matter, here," an accented voice I couldn't quite place questioned.

In enters Dexter the boy genius.

"Hazel," he exclaimed running towards me, "It's been three years," The white foam he sprayed on my cocoon fizzed, dissolving along with the cocoon.

"Um, I'm not Hazel, but thanks for getting me out of that thing," I replied, stretching out my 'asleep' limbs and pulling my sidepony back in place.

"Not Hazel, but you look exactly the same," He exclaimed waving his hands in front of me.

It was the first time I noticed that my wardrobe had changed. My T-shirt was replaced with a red and black striped halter-top with grey armbands, and red, fingerless gloves. I was also wearing the Blacklight Alpha pants from the game, and chunky black sneakers.

I was dressed like Hazel Flarezeta.

"Wait I sec, I think I get it," I exclaimed, patting my fist into my hand

"What is there to get?" Dexter asked

"This is a game, Fusion Fall, Hazel's my character." I proclaimed

Dexter looked at me like I was insane, "Hazel, this isn't a game, you've been M.I.A. after fighting Fusion Juniper Lee three years ago." Dexter was being so obnoxiously stubborn.

"Three years ago I was an eleven year old geek playing MMORPGs," slightly raised my voice; he had touched a sore nerve.

"MMORPG," He asked slowly

"Massive-Multi*-"

"I understand what it means, is this 'Fusion Fall' and MMO?"

"Yeah,"

"Come with me." He waved towards a portal

I was hesitant to step on; it was of the Fusion variety. Its mass of waving tentacles made me shiver if they got close. And the green pool of goo wasn't exactly a hot bubble bath. Dexter, who was pretty fed up with me at this time, forcibly pulled me on. When we stepped on the base we were warped back to the ruins of Tech Square. My nose felt tingly and itchy when I sneezed.

"Hazel had phonetic sneeze reflex*, believe you are her now." He asked mw, with an eyebrow cocked.

"Nope, what's phonetic sneeze reflex?"

"Nevermind…"

"Dexter, do you read me?" his wristwatch sqwaked

"Loud and clear, Number 2, what is the situation." Dexter replied

"We can't hold Tech Square any more, we have to retreat!" Number Two explained, panicked.

"Let's go," He pulled me away from the slowly infecting area.

A Tech Wing had pulled in front of us on the walkway to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

"Arm yourself," Dexter said, bringing out his own giant wrench

"With what," I yelled, searching myself for my character's level 29 Fountain Pen Sword. Not surprisingly, it wasn't there.

"Here," He tossed me the Lightning Gun rifle you get at the beginning of the game.

"Great…" I shot the Tech Wing, but it seemingly did no damage, "We have to stun it, how do I call out a nano?"

Dexter passed to me the Kiva's Cybereye mask I had barely noticed was missing from my character's attire. I put it over my left eye and a small, blue screen flared to life.

_Choose a nano…_

_'What the hell, I only have one nano! ...At least it's the one I need...'_

_Butter Cup Selected…_

"Alright," Nano Buttercup cheered as she materialized by my head, "Take that,"

While the Tech Wing was stunned, I did a totally awesome slide underneath the it and sprinted towards the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

"An excellent strategy, I would expect no less from Hazel Flarezeta," Dexter actually complimented me when we were safely inside the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

"Hazel," three voices chimed up front.

The Power Puff Girls tackled me into a super-powered, bear hug.

"I can't believe it's you!" Bubbles squeezed me tighter.

"Can't… BREATHE" I choked out

The three simultaneously released me so I fell to the floor gasping for breath.

"I'm not Hazel, It's Ray Falls," I exclaimed

"But your exactly the same, you're both short-" Bubbles pointed out

"I'm not short," I said indignantly

"Touchy about your height," Blossom added jokingly

"And a wicked awesome fighter," Buttercup finished

"That's the thing, I'm not an 'Awesome fighter'" I explained, "I'm 'Level one'"

They stared at me confused and possibly slightly questioning my sanity.

"She believes this is a game; level one would me she just started," Dexter explained/translated

"Exactly, in Fusion Fall, the game, your level is based on the number of nanos you have. I only have one." I added, "Back home, I had thirty."

"Right now we have developed thirty-six nanos, so you were close to the 'highest level', correct?" Dexter commented

I nodded.

How could we convince you this isn't a game?" Blossom pondered

I shrugged, "Photographic evidence, some memories would be nice, since right now they confirm I'm not Hazel, and possibly and explanation to why I'm here." Listing off what came to mind.

"If it's a photo you want, it's a photo you've got," Buttercup went to the cockpit and came back, handing me a picture.

It was of me on a warp pad making and icky face, trying too pull the fusion matter out of my hair while it was thickly coating my entire body. Number 5 and Buttercup were laughing hysterically next to me. The Dexbot was just looking at us strangely as the near by S.C.A.T. Agent had twisted away to hide his giggle fit.

Wait…it was Hazel, not me…

"That was your first race, ever, in the Pokey Oaks infected zone as a way to earn fusion matter. You were running out of time and decided to swim through the infected pond. You certainly had collected enough matter, on you," She burst into a fit of laughter and there was an almost inaudible snickering from the front as my face heated with embarrassment.

"That's no me; Look, I'll play the game until I collect all 36 nanos. Maybe I'll be able to go home." I shrugged, handing back the photo.

The PPG sighed and sat back down.

"It's okay, she…er… I didn't mean it," Nano Buttercup whispered, totally out of character

"'Kay, how 'bout you get some sleep," I told her.

"Later," She smirked at me as I fell asleep.

* * *

Thank you CrimsonButterfly94 who reviewed chapter 1; I assure you, this will not be your average OC story, even though the basic subplot is majorly over used.

*MMORPG: Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game

**Phonetic Sneeze Reflex: Some people when they step into bright light have a reaction that causes them to sneeze (See, you do learn things by watching 'Who wants to be a Millionaire' XD)


	3. Follow the Story Ray

Disclaimer: I don't own Fusion Fall. Jasper is my OC.

Author's Note: Sorry this is short, but as we all know school is a royal pain in the arse. I swear that this will be the only chapter under 1000 words. Also brought up by Speedy-Shifter, I will allow FusionFall OCs to have a one time appearance only if it's not a mary sue and I can fit them in. But also, it's an MMORPG, there's going to be some onetime characters anyway!

So, Let's continue!

* * *

Lv. 1- Sector V (Future)

Follow the 'Story' Hay-er… Ray.

* * *

Number 5, who I had almost forgot was at Tech Square, woke me up when we landed in Hero Square, Sector V. I slouched and continually rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as we went to the Treehouse for a debriefing. Possibly to talk about me and my 'delusional amnesia', as Dex had called it. No one I didn't at least recognize was at the Treehouse; it was just KND vendors and Skyway agents chatting it up. There were no other 'players' than me.

"Where are the…" I snapped my fingers, searching for a word to describe it.

"Troops," Number 2 put in

"Sure, let's go with that," I shugged

"They were all sent to the past. We were hoping they would stop Fuse then, but you can see…" Number 5 trailed off

"Nothing really changed," I finished

I had only seen the inside of the Treehouse through the cartoon, but it only looked slightly similar. 2D holographic screens lined the walls with constant news feeds. 'Ed missing,' 'Fusion Mayor back,' 'Fastest time…' 'Delightful Developments infected,' all glared at me until I saw the newest feed; 'Hazel Flarezeta found'.

She wasn't found, I was.

In the control center/lounge (?) everyone sat on the giant couch-tire-thing. Number 2 stopped me before I sat down

"I think you should sit this one out," He told me, giving me an apologetic, crooked grin.

"Oh, 'kay," I mumbled

When the giant door closed behind me, I rested my back against it and slid to the floor. Drawing a knee to my chest I sighed. I had gotten my greatest wish: to be inside a videogame.

'But…' I thought, downcast, 'it's not so fun when you're mistaken for someone else.'

I was always getting mixed up with May as we go older; the only one who could tell us apart was my best friend, Ali. And now, I'm being mixed up for someone I made up. Using a videogame! Unless this wasn't a game and I really am Hazel…

"Gah," I whispered harshly to myself, "No, no, no, no, NO; get a hold of yourself Ray." I banged my palms into the sides of my head, trying to shake out the treacherous thought.

"What's wrong?"

"A-ah ha," I exclaimed, pushing against the door.

A boy, at about the average height for a guy my age (Lucky), was bent down in front of me so we were eye level. A few locks of black hair were in his right eye as he gave me an inquisitive look. To me, he looked damn smugly amused.

"Nothing" I retorted, standing on the balls of my feet, trying to seem taller than my 4' 10"

"Are you sure, senorita?" His Eduardo nano asked me, looking worried and thoughtful.

Damn me and my softness for the little, Spanish, purple fuzz ball.

"I'm sure," I smiled as my body relaxed, I turned back to the boy, "I thought every one went to the past."

"I'm a new recruit," I noticed he had a tint of a New York accent as he shuffled his feet a bit, looking shyly to the side.

"How many nanos have you created?" I asked, petting Eduardo on the head.

"Eduardo's my newest one," He grinned fondly at both of us.

"Si, si," Eduardo cheered, "Jasper is muy nice!"

"Level four," I muttered under my breath

"What was that?" he asked

"Nothing," I jokingly held my hands up in mock defense.

Jasper laughed, "Is 'nothing your favorite word?" he grinned widely giving me a good view of his mediocre white teeth

"No," This guy is pretty funny, and nice…

I tumbled back as the door swung open. Jasper caught my arm and pulled me up to regain my bearings.

" Thanks," I breathed, slightly shocked

"No prob," Jasper grinned again as Bubbles pulled us in and we both stood in a rigid attention in front of the few remaining heroes.

Play the game Ray, play the game.

Sorry this chapter was short, school is being a royal pain in the butt. Next chapter is sure to be longer.

Please review; constructive criticism is welcome flames shall be used to burn Fuse to a crisp.


End file.
